Found Antuari's Master again
Sparx and Gibson saw a little Raccoon surrounded by the Formless Sparx: Run! The Little Raccoon is running, and Sparx and Gibson is fighting them and they defeated them Martin: Milon. Where are you? He saw him Martin: There you are. Haven't I warned you not to run off? I think we owe you a thank you. We have done our best to raise the Raccoon... Since his poor parents are not here to do it. Gibson: Oh. I see, you're on his own. Sir, we're looking for our friend. He's a Silver Monkey who looks like is. Have you seen him? Martin: I think he went over there. Sparx: Thanks. Martin: No, thank you for keeping Milon out of harm's way. And... Let me say, I have a feeling we are destined to cross paths again. The left Gibson: Come, let's go. They went off Meanwhile Nova and Otto are walking Kururu: (Sigh) Another Monkey's. The fourth and the fifth. That book is almost more trouble than it's worth... Nova: Um... Kururu: Don't say it. The book you need to awaken the post within you is just inside my house. Read to your heart's content, my friends. He went back to his house Otto: We are forth and fifth? Antauri, Sparx and Gibson were here? Meanwhile Antauri is at the underground Antauri: That Black Coated Person is the only one, I can still count on. ????: You must be Antauri. He saw Ricky the Hedgehog Ricky: It's that Black Coated person- he won't stop asking for you. I came all the way out here to get you just so he'd claims you. Antauri: What are you saying? Ricky: Hmph! Do I have to Spell it out for you? Don't you know his name. Was it? You know, my prisoner. Antauri: I think that you're not a good liar. The Person could never be caught by a hedgehog like you. Ricky: Not really! I've got the black hoods man at my mercy, see for yourself. I'm holding him underneath the outer Garden. You better be here, or else I'll lost my patience. Bye. He left Antauri: There is no way is true. But I have to know. He went to the Underneath the Outer Garden and saw the Black Coated Person chained up Antauri: What the? Then Ricky appeared Ricky: That guy knows how to take Punishment. Just like I know how to deal it out. Antauri: Alight! What are you after for? Ricky: That one you're holding. It's called a Sword, isn't it? Yeah, it seems like those days everyone's got one of those... Even him there. When I capture him he told me all about it, what a salon like that can do. Why didn't I have one of those, just like Braig who told me. Antauri: Well, you find they're strange about their owners. Ricky: Well, if I heard him that rights to the what they called Animal Warriors material. So if I defeated you, that makes me the real sword slaying, if you catch my drift. Not the most polite way to go about it... But what can you do? He's gonna fight Ricky: Stop! One more step and the Person go bye-bye. You think I'm gonna fight fair? Not really! That sword's too powerful for is to go mano a mano. He's fighting him and then he hurt Ricky: Well. For an Animal Warrior-, you're not very- let me just say- good? He get up ???: What are you doing, Antauri? Fight! Antauriri: But you will- ???: Don't worry, about me! You have to fight! You can't this hedgehog win. Think of your leader, Chiro- the shame he and your friends would be forced to bear! Use the Sword and your powers. He's gonna fight him Ricky: So, much for your temper. He is fighting him and then he Unleashed darkness inside him and he defeated Ricky and set The Black Person free Antauri: That power... ????: Good job, Antauri. You have taken another step forward Antauri: But ideas consumed by anger and hatred. That's the power of darkness. ????: Darkness that you channeled. Antauri: I can't believe it. I succumbed to it. Just like I stole Callie's heart of light. I will never go back home. I'm useless to the team. ???: Well. Maybe you be my Apprentice. You're friend, Chiro, you see, is so afraid of darkness, that he too, has succumbed- not to darkness, but to light. It shines so bright, be forgets that light begets darkness. Antauri: (Gasp) ????: You're Friends, their lights shine too bright. It's only natural that they cast shadows on your heart. Chiro... He is so scared from the Darkness! Light and Darkness, they are a balance- one that must always be maintained. Antauri... You are the one who shows the true Mark of Warriors, but he refuses to see it. And I know why. It's because Chiro have a fear in you. Join me. You and I can do the world's much greater good, be wielding light and darkness in equal shares. Antauri: I don't know... ???: Look at many World's. Seek out the darkness that upsets the balance. Find Mandarin. And end him, once and for all... Warrior Antauri Antauri: (Gasp) Yes. He left and Antauri is going to leave Raident Garden Both: Antauri! He saw Sparx and Gibson running to him Sparx: Take us with you? Antauri: No. I can't. Gibson: Huh? Why? Antauri: Because- When I really need you, Two. I know you'll be there. Sparx: Just make sure you find the light. And you're our friends. Antauri: Of course. We are. Hes fully Armor and left Raident Garden Antauri: (Voice) When I really need you, Two. I know you'll be there. Sparx: Gibson, we have to find Nova and Otto. Gibson: Okay, let's go! They went off to find them